Chasing After My Super Star
by Alli Kat 17
Summary: Ten years after Edward left Bella, Bella is now a famous supterstar. She does modeling, acting, singing, dancing and plays almost every instrument. What happens when the Cullens show up after finding out this info. How will everything pan out?
1. Bella's voice

Ten years. It has been ten years since I had seen my soul mate.

Ten years since I had seen her chocolate brown eyes sparkle with happiness.

Ten years since I had seen her blush at the smallest thing.

Ten years since I had seen her breath-taking smile.

Ten years since I had been happy.

The family hadn't been the same since we left Bella in Forks.

Emmett didn't joke anymore.

Alice didn't shop anymore.

Rosalie just sat around.

Jasper was never home.

Esme never laughed anymore.

Carlisle spent all his time at the hospital.

I never played the piano anymore. I never laughed. I never talked. I didn't even drive my Volvo because it reminded me of my beautiful angel Bella.

So here I am sitting in Carlisle's Mercedes driving home to our house in L.A. listening to the radio trying to keep my thoughts off Bella when something the radio was saying caught my attention.

"We have finally reached our number on Artist and singer of the month. Here is Isabella Mason with her number one hit single," The radio host said.

Then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

Bella's.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight   
(Thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton)

Bella's voice. The voice I had so desperately wanted to hear for ten past ten years.

"Bella's new CD 'Thousand Miles' was released yesterday at noon and it has already sold over 700 copies. Turn your TVs on to channel seven tonight at

8:30pm to see Bella's Interview on 'The Famous Today'," the radio said.

It's 7:00pm now, I thought, so I have enough time to turn around and buy Bella's CD's then go home and watch her interview.

I quickly did a U-turn towards Alaska's Shopping center, jumped out of my car and sprinted at a human pace towards the CD and DVD store.

As soon as I walked in I walked tot he front to the front desk and said to the guy standing behind it, "Can I please have a copy of Isabella's CD?"

"Which one? There is seven altogether and we have all of them in stock," The clerk said, "We also have multiple different posters and photos of her."

" I'll have a copy of every CD, every photo and one of every poster," I said. Okay so I may sound like an obsessive stalker but I really didn't care.

"She has also been in three movies if you want copies of them as well," The clerk informed me.

"Yes please," I replied. Once again the word stalker is brought to the front of my mind.

"May I ask? Who are you buying these things for?" the clerk asked as he gathered up the things and scanned all the items.

'My sister, it's her birthday tomorrow," I answered.

"Huh, well, that is nice of you to buy everything related to Isabella Mason for her birthday," The clerk said as he thought 'WOW! he is one very obsessed stalker. Not that I can say anything, I mean my walls are covered with her posters. Not that I can help it, he has a nice ass.'

As he completed that thought I growled under my breath, paid for everything I bought and got out of there before I killed him for thinking about my Bella like that.


	2. Unexpected news

CHAPTER TWO

EPOV

I pulled into our drive way, grabbed the stuff I had just brought and glanced at the clock. 7:01pm. Shit, I thought as I ran inside and straight into the living room. I dumped the shopping bag on an empty couch.

As I snatched the remote from Alice I noticed the family giving me strange glances and looks. This was the rare occasion that everybody was in the house.

"Edward, what are you doin-," I cut Alice off.

"Shut up and watch," I said and half the family gasped in shock that I was talk for the first time in ten years. "Trust me," I continued as I changed the channel. I sat down on the couch next to the shopping bag.

"Seriously, Edward? The Famous Today? What has gotten into your mind? Are you going craz-" I cut Rosaile off.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said as the T.V host started to speak.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the famous today. I'm your host this evening Suzan Gray. We have many guest on the show today but one out shines the rest. Let us welcome on stage international, singer, dancer, model, actress and a whole lot more… Isabella Mason."

The crowd went wild and all of a sudden Bella walked on to the stage with golden eyes and a huge smile on her face. As she sat down next to the host I listened in on my families thoughts.

ALICE- OMG, It's Bella. My best friend is back. And she actually has a fashion sense.

EMMETT- WOW my little sister is hot.

ROSAILE-Amazing she is even prettier than me.

JASPER- How can she manage our diet in just ten years?

ESME- Oh my poor Bella, Who could have turned her?

CARLISLE- My daughter is alive. I wonder why she is using Edward's last name.

I turned my attention back to the T.V. just as the host started talking.

"So Isabella, can I call you Bella?"

"Of course," Bella said smiling at the hostess.

I was completely amazed. She was even more beautiful than she was ten years ago. My fantasies of her didn't do her justice.

"So Bella, Where do you get your inspiration from for all your songs?"

"Well, I probably get my inspiration from three main sources. Risks or dangerous situations in my life, a really big break up with someone who I thought was the love of my live and of course my two ten year old kids," Bella said.

My whole family gasped.


	3. My Song To You

**A/N: Don't own twilight and didn't write and don't own any of the songs**

Chasing After My Superstar  
Chapter 4- My Song to You

EPOV

An image of two children popped up in the back drop.

"OMG, Edward they look just like you," Alice screeched.

The TV host continued at that point, "Would you do us the honour of playing a song for us?"

"Of course," Bella replied as she walked to the piano that was situated on top of a platform.

"This is the first song I ever wrote and it's called 'Jar of Hearts'. It's about my Ex and the father of my children left me in the forest when he dumped me."

_**(Christina Perri: Jar of Hearts Lyrics)**_

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love  
I loved the most_

And I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Everybody in the audience clapped.

My family and I just stared. Anybody who knew the story between Bella and I knew that the song was about me. I couldn't believe that that was her opinion of me. May be my hopes of finding her and winning her back we non-existent.

"So if you ex and father of your children came back would you let him back into your lives?" the host asked.

My hopes began to rise.

"That is a very personal question but to answer, yes, I would but only so my children had the chance to have a father."

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. Probably won't update for a while. I am mainly focusing on From Love To True Love and Not The First. School has also started up again.**


	4. The perfect mixture

CHASING AFTER MY SUPERSTAR- CHAPTER FOUR

EPOV

So she would accept me back into her life even if it was only for her children. It was better than nothing.

I turned my attention back to the screen as the host began to speak again.

"So I hear you are throwing a concert in a month's time in Chicago is this true?" The host asks.

"Yes, I am. It is to raise money for homeless animals," Bella replies.

"So orphanages last time and Homeless animals this time. How do you decide what charity to go with?"

"I give a list of charities to my kids and they then chose which on the want me to do."

"Could you please tell us a bit about your children?" The host inquired.

"Of course. I have twins both ten years old. One girl and one boy. Jake Charles Masen is the eldest and Alexandrina Hope Masen was born only twenty three minutes later. Jake is into sports but loves to wrestle the most. He reminds me so much of his uncle it isn't funny. Alexandrina likes to be called Alex or Rina. She loves shopping which is so much like one of her aunts and she plays piano. She heard me playing on the piano one day and begged me to teach her how to play so I did. She now does a lot of the piano music on my CDs and Jake does a lot of the drums in my songs as well. For the first time ever they will be performing on stage at the concert in a month."

Wow. My children resemble my family in so many ways it is not funny but they look like the perfect mixture of me and Bella.

"Well that is the end of today's show and see you next time on the Famous Today," the host ended.

"Well," Alice said, "We are going to Chicago for that concert and so Edward can win Bella's heart back."

"And if you don't," Rose threatened, "I will kick you in the one place no male wishes to be kicked."

I winced at the thought.


	5. Author's Note

Hiya everybody,

Just thought I would let you all know that I now have a beta, DestanyRose, and thank everybody who offered.

Alli Kat 17


End file.
